Indomitable Sexuality
The power to have an extreme urge and ability/instinct towards any/all forms of sexuality. Combination of Sex Specialist and Enhanced Instincts. Also Called *Advanced/Enhanced/Supernatural Sexuality *Extreme/Hyper Sexuality *Sex Drive/Instinct/Urge *Sexual Imprint/Nature *Superhuman Pleasure/Sexuality *Ultimate Sexual Being Capabilities User is the ultimate sexual being determined by both natural and supernatural ways. They have a sexuality imprinted nature in biological, physical, mental, emotional, social and spiritual aspects, giving them a life full of pleasure with any means and most effective ways possible, use anything at hand to do so experiencing hyper-sexuality that can transcend their sex drive to potentially supernatural levels, making them experts their first try in every way, that can effect even those around them just by wanting them and repel those the users doesn't want, having no mental problems either before, during or after the deed. User has complete mastery of any and/or all form of sexuality whether it be scientific, magical, divine, supernatural, natural, etc, making them the ultimate sexual partner in life, having full mastery in sexuality and anything related to it by nature. Applications *Cloth Removal *Desire Inducement *Emotion Detection *Enchanted Allure *Enhanced Beauty/Supernatural Beauty *Love Empowerment *Lust Empowerment *Orgasm Inducement *Osculated Sway *Pleasure Inducement *Seductive Magnetism *Sex Appeal Combat *Sex Specialist Mastery **Psychological Intuition; in sexuality **Seduction Intuition *Sexual Inducement *Sexual Sight *Subliminal Seduction Techniques *Sex Empowerment *Tantric Metabolization Associations *Cupid Physiology *Death By Sex *Desire Embodiment *Desire Manipulation *Hypnotic Breasts; female users only *Kiss of Death *Mesmerizing Presence *Nymph Physiology *Passion Manipulation **Love Manipulation **Lust Manipulation **Pleasure Manipulation *Pectukinetic Combat; female users only *Perversion Empowerment *Pregnancy Inducement *Primal Imprint; in sexuality *Sex Angel Lord Physiology *Sex Demon Lord Physiology **Incubus Physiology **Succubus Physiology *Sex Magic *Social Magnetism *Supernatural Beauty *Tantric Manipulation Limitations *May be constantly active. *May only activate in certain situations. *Can cause pregnancy. *May cause sexual addiction. *Users of Tantric Metabolization can drain the user. *Weak against Tantric Manipulation and Instinct Manipulation. *Instincts can be uncontrollable. *May not be able to seduce users of Indomitable Will. Known Users See Also Free Love Future, Ethical Slut, Sex God and Sex. Gallery Comics Aphrodite Seducing Ares.jpg|Aphrodite (Marvel Comics) seducing Ares. Tarot-witch-of-the-black-rose.jpg|All witches like Tarot (Tarot: Witch of the Black Rose) are very sexually active beings and can utilize their sexuality for magic, that can manipulate sexual energy and be empowered by sexuality. Raven hex.jpg|Raven Hex (Tarot: Witch of the Black Rose) like any witch is very sexually active being that can use sexual magic, but personally is a bit sensitive about her body. Folklore/Mythology Sweet Angel.jpg|Anael (Angelology) also know as Hamiel, is one of the archangels of creation that represents the "Joy/Grace of God" and just like Aphrodite/Venus she luminaries over love, passion and sexuality. Succubus.jpg|Succubus/Succubi (Folklore/Demonology/Mythology) Incubus_seducer-1-.jpg|Incubus/Incubi (Folklore/Demonology/Mythology) Nymph Greco-Roman Mythology.jpg|Nymphs (Greco-Roman Mythology) are know for laying with Gods, mortals, etc. Live Action TV iZombie zombie.png|Liv Moore (iZombie) once ate the brains of a sexually repressed erotic writer, sex expert and a stripper, and as a result gain their sexual characteristics which she could barely control making her a very sexually active person. Bo S3.jpg|Bo Dennis (Lost Girl), is a fea Succubus with a natural hunger that comes from her sexuality... Bo Dennis 2.gif|... she became highly dependent on sexual energy that she needs to drain it from people to survive... Succubus touch.gif|... Bo's sexuality is very powerful, that with but a touch she can draw out anyone's sexuality. Alisha.jpg|Alisha Daniels (Misfits) gained a sexual inducing ability based on her nature and personality. Manga/Anime Lust's Claws.png|Lust (Fullmetal Alchemist/Brotherhood) is one of the seven desires that once dwelled within Father. Issei H.jpg|Issei Hyoudo (High School DxD) was sexually active even before he was a devil, he's even empowered just by thinking about breasts. Video Games Cleopatra.jpg|Cleopatra (Dante's Inferno) is a dark and sadistic embodiment of lust and vile sexuality that has full-reign over the second circle of Hell by Lucifer, granted all of the malevolent dark powers of lust. Kama H.png|Kama (Valkyrie Crusade) goddess of love, desire and lust. warriorwolfwomen1.jpg|Due to a parasitic agent developed from the food in McDonaldland, all of the women from there (Warrior Wolf Women of the Wasteland) gain wolf-characteristics - as well as super strength, super senses, et cetera - when experiencing orgasm. Raiju_Monster_Girl_Encyclopedia.jpg|Raiju (Monster Girl Encyclopedia) are monsters who, when partaking in their sexual indulgences through sex or masturbation, charge their bodies with electrical energy, which they then use as both a weapon and a sexual stimulant. Succubus Monster Girl Encyclopedia.jpg|Monsters of the Succubus Family (Monster Girl Encyclopedia) feed off human men through sexual intercourse. This includes garden variety Succubi... Monster Girl Encyclopedia Lesser Succubus.JPG|...Lesser Succubi... Monster Girl Encyclopedia Alice.png|...Alice... Monster Girl Encyclopedia Alp.jpg|...Alps... Monster Girl Encyclopedia Amazoness.jpg|...Amazoness... Elf 0.jpg|...elves... Dark Elf Monster Girl.jpg|...Dark Elves... Monster Girl Encyclopedia Dark Priest.jpg|...Dark Priests... Monster Girl Encyclopedia Demon.jpg|...Demons... Monster Girl Encyclopedia Dhampir.jpg|...Dhampirs... Monster Girl Encyclopedia Dwarf.jpg|...Dwarves... Monster Girl Encyclopedia Fairy.jpg|...Fairies... Monster Girl Encyclopedia Kejourou.jpg|...Kejourou... Monster Girl Encyclopedia Kunoichi.jpg|...Kunoichi... Lilim 0.jpg|...lilim... Monster Girl Encyclopedia Nereid.jpg|...nerieds... Monster Girl Encyclopedia Titania.jpg|...Titania... Monster Girl Encyclopedia Vampire.jpg|...and Vampires. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Intuition Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Sexual-based Abilities Category:Support Powers Category:Emotion-based Abilities Category:Common Powers Category:Real Powers Category:Galleries